1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to suspension systems for vehicles which receive mechanical shock, and more particularly, to a modular telescopic front fork assembly for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescopic front fork assemblies have been widely used as front suspension systems for vehicles generally having a single front wheel, such as motorcycles. Telescopic front fork assemblies typically have a single fork tube and a pair of sliders which are mounted to the front wheel, via axle mounting bosses. The fork tube slides axially and telescopically within the sliders to form a pair of hydraulic dampers. To damp unwanted vibrations, a pair of piston assemblies within the sliders are able to limit the flow of damping fluid within the telescopic front fork assembly. Because the piston assemblies are able to limit the flow of damping fluid as the fork tube extends within the sliders or extends out from the sliders, the telescopic front fork assembly is able to provide a dampening force which "smooths" or "dampens" vibrations transmitted from the front wheel to the body of the motorcycle.
Since the telescopic front fork assembly forms a pair of hydraulic dampers, a large number of additional components are also found within the telescopic front fork assembly. These components include pistons, seals, valves, guides, stops, springs and damping fluid. The additional components make the manufacturing and assembly of the telescopic front fork assembly quite complicated and expensive, as well as creates numerous quality control problems. Moreover, since the fork tube and the sliders must act as hydraulic cylinders, these components require extensive machining, grinding, polishing and plating. For instance, the inside of the sliders must be machined to receive and seal the fork tube and the outside of the fork tube must be machined, polished and plated to provide an effective seal with the sliders. Still further, since the telescopic front fork assembly contains numerous components including the damping fluid, the telescopic front fork assembly requires regular service and maintenance, including replacing the damping fluid.
What is needed then is a modular telescopic front fork assembly which does not suffer from the above-mentioned disadvantages. This will, in turn, reduce the number of components in the telescopic front fork assembly; reduce the unsprung front wheel weight; eliminate the required maintenance for the telescopic front fork assembly; decrease the number of service parts; reduce manufacturing costs while providing a simpler assembly; increase the quality of the telescopic front fork assembly; and provide an easily modified telescopic front fork assembly which is adaptable to a wide range of applications. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such a modular telescopic front fork assembly.